Another Key, Another Story
by comicfan22
Summary: What if there was another Keyblade bearer, a Keyblade bearer that has a connection to Sora. Follow this young man's journey through the Kingdom Hearts Universe and see the Xehanort Saga unfold in a new way. [Events will take place between KH: BBS and DDD, May have new worlds to explore, Rated T just to be on the safe side]
1. And So it Begins

**Disclaimer; I don't own any character in this story except the main character. "Kingdom Hearts" and "Final Fantasy" are property of Square-Enix and Disney and shall only be used in this story for the enjoyment of my readers, NOT for profit of any kind. Thank you.**

Chapter 1: And So it Begins

They say that every heart has a story, well, mine's no different. I have been through many trials over the years ever since that day, the day I lost everything I held dear to my heart. It has been a long time since I remember being happy. But all that I feel right now is despair and loneliness.

But I think in order to see everything in my sight, then maybe I should start from the beginning. This is my beginning, my story, my life.

[Setting: A normal looking house, in the world of Radiant Garden]

It all started a few years ago when I was seven years old.

[We see a little child playing with some toys in the middle of his bedroom. The walls in the bedroom were blue and yellow with puffy white clouds scattered all around and over his bed is a picture of the sun, with its reddish orange color glowing off the sunlight from the window.]

(Boom, Bam, Choo-Choo)

[The kid had short brown hair, his eyes were the same color as the open sky: bright blue with the glow of light in them, he had a dark blue shirt with a picture of a cloud of it, his shorts were light blue, as the sea, and he had pure white shoes.]

That's me right there in the middle of that room. My name is Skylar, but everyone just calls me Sky for short. I had always dreamed about what kind of worlds were out there just waiting for me to explore.

[The door to the bedroom opens and standing in the doorway is a woman in her early 30's with long brunette hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with a white apron on over the dress.]

"Skylar, time for supper." The woman said.

"Okay Mom, just give me a second." I replied as she walked back to the kitchen.

I stopped playing with my toys and I put them away in the toy box. Then I walk out of my room heading for the dinner table. As I reached the dinner table, sitting on the other side of the table was my father, reading his paper. My father was the owner of one of the accessory shops in Radiant Garden. He had thinning brown hair with areas of white on the sides; his eyes were dark blue underneath his glasses. He was wearing his shop clothes which constricted of a tan shirt and light blue overalls along with his brown boots.

I walk over to the table and sit myself down, ready for my mother to serve us some supper. Our family didn't have too much because my father worked most of the time just to provide us with enough money to live on. But I didn't care how much we had because I knew that it was enough as long as I had my family, then that's all I needed. As I sat waiting for supper, my father peaked over his newspaper.

"So, Sky." My father said. "How was your day?"

"My day went fine." I said.

"That's good to hear. So, are you ready for school to start next week?"

"Yes, I am. I can't wait to see my friends again."

"And I bet they will feel the same."

"I sure hope so."

Before my father could give another word, my mother walked in with our supper: mashed potatoes with gravy on top and green beans on the side.

"Okay my boys, time for supper. Eat up." My mother said as she placed father's plate down in front of him, then she put down mine.

After I finished my plate, I asked to be excused from the table and I went back to my room, ready to play with my toys.

Shortly afterwards, it was time for bed. I brushed my teeth and put on my blue and white stripped pajamas. Then I walked to my window and looked up into the sky, looking at all the stars. My father told me that each star was a different world from the one that I knew. As I gazed up, I saw a strange figure walking outside my window in the lit street. This figure was heading towards the tall walls that protect the town from the outside world. I couldn't get a good view of the figure because the figure was wearing a long black cloak with his face covered.

As he was walking, a burst of darkness came from the ground and a portal filled with darkness opened in the plaza near my house. The figure stopped for a minute, stroking his chin, then the figure continued his walk and he walked into the portal before him. Then, as quick as it came, the portal disappeared as the figure went in. I paused for a moment, wondering who that mysterious figure could have been and where did they go. After a few moments, I came to realize that I was very tired and my mind was playing tricks on me. So, I went away from my window and got back into bed. Then, I went to sleep, ready for the next day.

[The next morning]

As the sun starts to rise through my window, I try to keep the light away by covering the blanket over my face so I can sleep in just a bit longer. After a few more minutes of sleeping, my mother came into the room.

"Skylar, it's time to wake up now." She said as she lifts the covers off my bed.

"Mom, please just five more minutes." I said.

But my mother wouldn't take no for an answer, so she opened the curtains on the window which shined all over my face, making me to cover my face with my hand. After a few seconds, I gave in and I slowly got up.

"Okay, okay, I'm up, Mom." I said as I rise from my bed and start to walk to my dresser.

"I knew you would get up with some encouragement." She said with a small chuckle under her breath.

"Yeah I know." I said as I grabbed my clothes off the dresser and start to walk to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

While I was getting ready, I was still thinking about the event that happened last night.

"Who was that man?" I thought to myself. "Where was he going? What was that thing he went into?"

These questions were still my head, but I quickly got them out of my head as I went into the kitchen to eat breakfast. Mother was still cooking up scrambled eggs and bacon while Dad was already gone to work. I sat myself down at my spot ready for my breakfast. After a few seconds, Mom came walking from the stove and she scrapped the scrambled eggs off the flying pan and placed the bacon next to the eggs.

"Here you go, Sky. Enjoy." She said.

"Thanks Mom." I said as I started to eat the scrambled eggs on my plate.

After I was finished, I rose up from my seat and I carried my plate along with my utensils over to the sink where Mom was doing the dishes. I placed them next to Mom and I started to walk back to my room.

"Now remember Sky." My mother said, "We are heading over to Mrs. Beaumont's house this afternoon."

"Okay Mom." I said as I head back into my room.

When I entered my room, I went to my toy box and I picked out my plane. Then I started to play with it by pretending it was a ship heading to different worlds, like it was a Gummi ship. But outside my window, without me noticing, some black-colored creatures were walking down the street and in the sky were two beams of light. Little did I know today was going to be the day that unofficially started my journey.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello to all my readers. Comicfan22 here just giving you a bit of insight of what's going to happen. This first chapter may seem a bit boring, but the juicy stuff will happen in the next chapter. I will try and update at least once every week but there is no guarantee due to typing on my other 2 stories and my college schedule. I would like to hear some feedback about this story, so please review if you can. Thank you.**


	2. Water and Light

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts. Thank you.**

Chapter 2: Water and Light

[Setting: Radiant Garden]

Shortly after lunch, my mother and I left the house, heading to Mrs. Beaumont's house, who lives about three houses down from ours'. Mrs. Beaumont was my grandmother's best friend before she passed away, but she also made good friends with my mother over the years that my grandmother took my mother to go see her.

Mrs. Beaumont spends most of her days now making quilts for anyone who needs one and cooking up some of the best desserts in all of Radiant Garden. She also loves to tell stories about how both her and my grandmother used to run around Radiant Garden and cause a bit of mischief every once in a while. I do enjoy listening to her stories every once in a while but the story I love to hear is the story of light and darkness.

As my mother and I kept walking towards her walk, I notice some black creatures walking very strangely heading towards the direction of the castle to the north. While I kept walking, I put my right hand on my chin and I start to ponder.

"_What were those things?" _I thought to myself._ "I wonder if these creatures are connected to that man I saw last night."_

After I gave it some extra thought, I quickly brush it out of my mind and I continued walking with my mother towards Mrs. Beaumont's house.

We walked up to the door and she knocked three times. After a second, we heard a "Come in" from inside the house. Then, both my mother and I walked inside the house.

When we arrived, Mrs. Beaumont was sitting in her rocking chair making a quilt. Mrs. Beaumont had thick, grey hair, which was tied into a bun and had blue eyes. She wears a sleeveless, purple dress with a white apron over it along with a grey cloth tied around her neck and a white ring on her left ring finger.

"Ah, hello there Elizabeth." She said as she looks up from her knitting.

As we walked in, she placed the quilt onto the table next to her rocking chair. Then, she walks over to my Mother and gives her a hug. Then she turns to me.

"I see that you brought Skylar with you today." She said. "How are you today, Skylar?"

"I'm doing okay, Mrs. Beaumont." I said.

"That's good to hear. Now, why don't you head on back to the back bedroom and go play with Kairi while your mother and I catch up on our quilt making?" She said as she points towards the back bedroom.

"Okay." I said as I run towards the back bedroom.

"What a good little boy you have." Mrs. Beaumont said.

"Well, sometime he can be good." My mother said.

Both of them give up a small chuckle and then walk over to where Mrs. Beaumont was sitting just motherents before and start working on their quilts.

When I got back to the back bedroom, there was a girl about 4 years old lying on the bed coloring pictures of flowers in a coloring book with red, yellow, and pink crayons. She had short dark red hair with violet blue eyes. She was wearing a white apron-like shirt with blue flowers and a blue line across the chest. She also had a pink skirt with a white line on it and large, white shoes with pink and purple lines on them. Around her neck was a necklace with a silver stone on it. (Hopefully you already know who this person is).

She was coloring in her coloring book when she noticed me coming in.

"Hey Sky." She said as she looked from her coloring book.

"Hey, Kairi." I said as I walked over to the bad.

Kairi and I have been best friends for about a year now, ever since she came over to her grandmother's house. Her parents have been gone for a year now, for unknown reasons because my mother never told me. When both Kairi and I first met shortly after she arrived, she seemed to be shy, but over time, we became very good friends. Every time that I come over, Kairi and I usually play with some of her toys or color in her coloring books. But recently, Kairi has been wanting to go pick flowers at the flower fields near the big castle. Kairi really loves flowers because it reminds her of her mother, who gave her flowers every day when Kairi was living with her parents.

"So, what are you coloring?" I asked.

"I'm coloring a rose with red." She said as she was coloring on a picture of a rose that has a resemblance of the single red rose from 'Beauty and the Beast.' "I just love to color in flowers because they are so beautiful."

I looked over near her to see a picture that she made shortly before I arrived.

"Hey, what's that picture?" I asked.

She looked towards the picture that I was pointing at and she picked it up.

"This is a picture I made this morning." She said as she handed it to me.

I looked at the picture which had a beautiful white castle with tall towers, blue roofs on those towers, and yellow flags on the top of those towers. The picture also had a courtyard with flowers growing in every direction. Standing in front of the castle were a king with red garments and a yellow crown and a queen that looked like Kairi but older with a long pink dress and a silver tiara Standing next to both of them were a yellow dog, a wizard with a white beard, and a brave knight ready to defend the king and queen of the castle.

"Wow, this is a beautiful picture Kairi." I said as I gave the picture back to her.

"Thank you Sky." She said. "I always dreamed about being a princess someday."

"I bet you would be a good princess." I said.

"So do I." She said.

She handed me one of her coloring books and I grabbed her light blue crayon. Then I started to coloring in a picture of a big heart in the book.

After about 30 minutes of coloring, Kairi stopped coloring and sat up on the bed.

"Hey Sky." Kairi said.

\"Yea?" I said as I kept coloring in the heart.

"Let's go see if we can go to the castle to go pick some flowers." She said.

I looked up from my book and I put down the crayon.

"Okay, that sounds like fun." I said as I jumped down off the bed and followed her to my mother and her grandmother.

As we walked in, both my mother and Mrs. Beaumont were chatting up a storm. Then, Kairi went up to her grandmother.

"Grandma, can Sky and I go pick some flowers? Pretty please?" Kairi asked as she was wrapping her arms around her grandmother's legs.

"Well, I don't know." Mrs. Beaumont said as she stopped knitting. "I don't want both of you getting lost."

"Please? I know where it is." Kairi said.

"Well, okay Kairi, but only if you promise to stay out of trouble." Mrs. Beaumont said.

"I promise." Kairi said.

My mother looked at me and said, "Skylar, make sure that Kairi doesn't wander off."

"Of course Mom." I said.

"Okay, now both of you be careful." Mrs. Beaumont said.

"We will." Kairi said as she ran back to me and started to pull my arm towards the door. "Come on Sky!"

"Okay, okay, just don't pull my arm off." I said as I start to walk to the door.

I open the door and both Kairi and I go outside heading for the plaza where many flowers are.

"Have fun and stay out of trouble." My Mother shouted as both of us left the house.

Right when we reached outside, Kairi was running towards the flowerbeds where some of the most beautiful flowers were at. I was trying to run right behind her but she was moving at the speed of light.

"Come on Sky!" Kairi said.

"Slow down Kairi, you are running too fast." _I said._

Finally, we both reached the flower beds in the plaza. Kairi ran up to one of the flowerbeds and started to pick a few flowers. I walked over to the left and I start smelling some of the flowers. The scent from the flowers smelled very fresh and good.

I look over towards Kairi and I spot a black puddle heading right towards her. I quickly get back to my feet and I ran towards her.

"Kairi, look out!" I cried as I pulled her away from where she was standing.

The puddle rise up to reveal a black creature with pointed arms and legs, a triangular-shaped head, and red eyes. The creature looked straight at Kairi and me and moved closer to us.

"Come on, Kairi, let's get out of here." I said as I pulled her behind me.

"Okay." Kairi said as she kept her flowers in her hand.

We started to run back to Mrs. Beaumont's house, but some more creatures stopped us and were starting to surround us. I put myself in front of Kairi to protect her and I started to look around, trying to find a way out.

"_These are the same creatures that I saw this morning." _I thought to myself._ "What do they want with me and Kairi?"_

Kairi was trembling behind me, holding my right arm, wanting to escape these creatures. I quickly scanned the area until I saw an escape route.

"Kairi, this way." I said as both of us start to run towards the big castle.

The creatures were heading right behind us. By my count, there were 6 of them chasing us.

When we reached the big castle, we ran up the stairs heading for the big doors. But when we reached the top, another creature appeared and cut us off. Kairi gave off a scream as we start running towards the left, heading for one of the corners. But another creature intercepted us so we had to turn back to the right.

Just as we are heading back to the right, a stranger started to walk up the stairs. The stranger was a woman who had blue eyes and short blue hair. She wears a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. In her hand was a weapon of some kind, (which I will find out that the weapon is actually a 'Keyblade').

When the stranger got to the top of the stairs, she spots Kairi and I running from the creatures.

"No, run!" the woman said as she came running towards us.

When both Kairi and I saw this woman, we ran behind her. I went and hid behind her while Kairi touches her Keyblade.

"I can feel the light." The woman said.

Then she looks behind her and sees me with my hands extending from my body like I was in a defensive position ready for a strike from the creatures. After that, she looks forward at the creatures, who had multiplied to about 12.

"There's no way I can fight like this and protect both of them." She said.

As she said that, one of the creatures jumped into the air, ready to strike from above. But as the creature starts to strike down, another stranger came jumping behind us and slashed the creature and made the creature disappear. The new stranger landed in from of us. This stranger was wearing a black and silver outfit similar to the outfit that Kairi drew in her picture along with white gloves. He was very short, shorter than both Kairi and me, and had the feature of a mouse including two ears on the top of his head. When he touched the ground, he pointed his Keyblade back towards us.

"Hurry!" He said. "Ya gotta get both of them to someplace that's safe."

"Who are you? Why do you have a Keyblade?" She asked him.

"I'll tell ya later. Right now, we gotta stop these things!" He said back to her.

"Right, come on." She said as she picks up Kairi with me running right behind her.

She takes us to the top of the stairs where there is a little spot to hide in.

"Now, both of you hide here until the coast is clear, okay?" She said to both of us.

"Okay, we will." I said as she ran back towards the creatures.

As they fought the creatures, I looked from afar, seeing their moves and their style of fighting while still protecting Kairi, who was hiding in the corner with her flowers still in her hands.

As many of the creatures were defeated, one of those creatures manage to hit the short person which cause him to get off balanced. When he hit the ground, his Keyblade came out of his hand and slid toward where Kairi and I were. Then I saw a few of the remaining creatures heading towards us. The woman found him on the ground and she ran towards him. Then, she looked up to see the remaining creatures heading for both of us.

"NO!" She said as she tried to run towards us.

But she was still far away for us. So, I quickly thought that maybe I could do something.

"Kairi, stay here." I said as I ran out of the hiding place.

"Sky, what are you doing?" Kairi cried out.

I quickly grabbed the Keyblade lying down on the ground and I charged at the creatures. I jumped into the air and I slashed one of the creatures in half, making it disappear in impact, similar to what he did earlier. As I landed on the ground, I jumped backwards as another creature jumped towards me. Then, I lunged forward and sliced the creature. After that I spot the last one heading towards me. I whirled the Keyblade around and then I swinged the Keyblade to my right and I sliced the last creature.

After I defeated the last creature, my face was dripping down sweat and I was breathing hard. After a few more long breathes, my breathing went back to normal pace. Kairi saw what I did and she was amazed along with the woman and the man. As the woman went to go check up on Kairi, I went for the stranger who was still on the ground. When I reached him, he was back on his feet.

"I think that this belongs to you." I said as I held the Keyblade in both my hands.

"Well, thank you." The stranger said as he grabs the Keyblade from my hands.

"You're welcome." I said. "I hope that you aren't too much hurt."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, but you, how did you use my Keyblade?" The stranger said.

"I don't really know." I said. "When I grabbed it, I could feel a power coming over me, enough to let me defeat those creatures. Plus, I was watching your style of fighting, so I quickly picked up on it."

"Well, in any case, thank you. I'm Mickey." He said.

"I'm Sky, pleasure to meet you." I said.

Just then both Kairi and the other stranger came walking up.

I turned around to see Kairi walking up towards us.

"Kairi." I said as I run up to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine." She said. "But, what about you?"

"I'm a bit winded but I'm just glad that you are okay." I said.

Then the woman walked over to Mickey and she got down to one knee.

"Thank you." She said, " My name is Aqua. I train under Master Eraqus."

"And I'm Mickey." He said, " I used to be Yen Sid's apprentice. I came back to him

for some more training."

Aqua gave a nod to her new ally and then she looked to Kairi, who was standing next to me.

"I sense light within this girl. You think that's why they attacked her?" Aqua asked Mickey.

"Yep, I think ya might be absolutely right. If ya ask me, she must be somebody pretty extraordinary." Mickey said as he looked at both Kairi and me. "I say that both of them are extraordinary."

"You think?" Aqua asked.

"I know so." Mickey said. "Let's join forces. Oh no, not now."

Just then, a ray of light came shining from his pocket.

"What's happening?" I asked Mickey.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." Mickey said as the light shining brighter.

Then, as quickly as the light appeared, it disappeared along with Mickey with it. The light started to shoot up towards the blue sky.

"See you real soon!" Mickey said as he disappeared into a ray of light, leaving Aqua, Kairi, and me behind.

After a few seconds of silence, Kairi turned around and handed the flowers that she picked before the creatures attacked to Aqua.

"Here you go." Kairi said as she handed the flowers to her.

"Are these for me?" Aqua said as Kairi handed her the flowers.

"Yes, these are for saving us." Kairi said. "Thank you."

Aqua takes the flowers and holds them into her hand.

"That's so sweet of you." Aqua said.

"My name's Kairi, and this is Sky." Kairi introduced us.

"Well it's a pleasure meeting both of you. I'm Aqua." She said.

"Same here." I said.

Just then, a voice came from the back.

"Kairi, Skylar." The voice said.

We looked behind us to find Mrs. Beaumont looking for us.

"We're coming." I said.

I turn back to Aqua.

"Well, I hope we meet each other again. Good-bye." I said.

"I hope that we will as well, Sky." Aqua said as I start running towards Mrs. Beaumont.

As I reached her, I looked back to see Kairi still with Aqua.

"Come on Kairi." I said.

"Coming." Kairi said as she ran towards us, leaving our new friend behind.

What I didn't see was Aqua casting a protection spell on Kairi's necklace to protect her from the darkness.

"Ah, there you are child." Mrs. Beaumont. "Come on, you two, it's time to get you home."

All three of us turned from the castle and started to walk back towards home, where my Mother was waiting.

"Hey, Grandma?"

"Hm? Mrs. Beaumont said.

"Can you tell us the story?" Kairi asked.

She gave a small chuckle. "Again, dear?"

"Yes please." Kairi said.

"Do you want to hear it too, Skylar?" Mrs. Beaumont asked.

"Yes please." I said.

"Very well then." She said as she starts to tell the story with Aqua listening as well.

"A long time ago, a warm light shined on the people in the worlds and they could live peacefully. Everybody loved this light. However as everyone wanted the light, a dispute started soon. There upon darkness was born in everyone's hearts. The darkness spread out rapidly and devoured many hearts and the light. The worlds got covered in darkness and disappeared completely.

But a small light fragment remained. Inside the hearts of the children. The children rebuilt the vanished world with the power of the light fragments. This is our world. But the true light is still resting in the interior of darkness. Because the worlds can't be connected into one, they got separated in many small worlds. However there is a day when surely in the interior of darkness a door will continue to open and the light will certainly return home.

It's alright, even If you get swallowed by darkness, certainly there's light in the interior of darkness and it will protect you. It's because we must not lose to darkness. If you believe in the light of the interior of darkness, your heart becomes the light that illuminates the darkness and it can make everyone happy."

Kairi gave off a small laugh after her grandmother was done with the story.

"I always love hearing that story." Kairi said.

"So do I." I said.

"I know both of you do, but now, It's time to get both of you home." Mrs. Beaumont said as all three of us made it down the stairs and walking back to the plaza, heading for home.

When we reached the plaza, my mother was waiting for us to get back.

"There you two are." My mother said to both of us. "Did both of you enjoyed the flowers?"

"We should did." I said. I wanted to tell her about what really happened but I didn't want to worry mother about those creatures.

"Well, we better get on home, your father is probably wondering where we are." My mother said.

"Right." I said as I start to wave back at Mrs. Beaumont and Kairi. "Bye Mrs. Beaumont, Bye Kairi."

"Good bye dear." Mrs. Beaumont said as she walked up to Kairi to take her home.

"Good bye Sky." Kairi said as she waved back at me. Then she turned and started to walk with her grandmother home while I did the same.

As we got home, my father was waiting for us. I told him about what I did today but I let out the fight because I didn't want to worry my dad.

Shortly after supper, I went back to my room and I went to the window. When I peeked outside, I saw in the plaza Aqua, the same person that I met earlier in the day, pressing a button on her right arm. When she did, her body was encased in dark violet armor along with her face covered by her helmet. Then, she lifts up her Keyblade A light comes shining from the end and the light created a portal in front of her. Then, her Keyblade transforms into a two part glider with one part being a weapon platform and the other part being the standing platform.

She walked onto the platform and when she was on, she activated the thrusters on the glider and she went through the portal. Then when she was through, the portal closed.

"Wow!" I thought to myself. "So she must have been from another world."

Then I wondered if Mickey, the other person I met, was from another world as well.

"So both of them were from another world." I said to myself. "Man, maybe someday I could go to other worlds and meet new people like Mickey and Aqua. I hope I can meet both of them again someday."

I walked over to my desk where I had some drawing paper and my crayons. I grabbed a few sheets of paper and my crayons and I walked back to my bed. Then, I started to draw some pictures.

After a few hours of drawing, my mother told me it was bedtime. So I put away my crayons and the pictures that I drew and I got ready for bed. One of the pictures that I drew was a picture with Kairi and me along with our new friends Aqua and Mickey standing side by side.

**Author's Notes:**

**My, what an interesting chapter. Now for some clarification of this chapter. First off, the creatures are not Heartless because the Heartless didn't arrive for some time. The creatures that are in this chapter are called ****Unversed. Unversed are creatures from the realm of darkness that are based upon negative feelings, mainly the negative feelings of Master ****Xehanort's apprentice ****Vanitas. Second, the scene with Sky and Kairi meeting Aqua and Mickey is basically the same as it was in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep when Aqua finds Kairi but with some extra dialogue. Lastly, I hope that some of you found an Easter egg in this story, a 'Hidden Mickey', so to speak. I may put in more of these 'Easter eggs' in the story so try and look out for them. (Also if you find it, then please DON'T comment it on the review, I want people to find it without spoilers. If you want to know if it's right, then just PM me and I will tell you if you are right or not.) If you have any questions about the story or need some clarification with Kingdom Hearts itself, then please either PM me or leave your questions in the review section. Also, don't forget to review my story. Thank you very much. Onto Chapter 3.**


	3. Fading Light

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts. Thank you.**

Chapter 3: Fading Light

[Setting: Radiant Garden]

The sun starts rising from the west covering the whole city in its glow and warmth. The light enters though my open window in my room, showing its warmth upon my sleeping face. When the sunlight hits my face, I slowly open my eyes, welcoming the light into my eyes and into my body just like every other morning. Today wasn't just an ordinary day because today was the beginning of summer break.

It has been 9 months since Kairi and I met Aqua and Mickey. I haven't seen them again since that day, but I know that in my heart, I will see them again. Since then, I have always been wondering of what other worlds have in store: What do those worlds look like? Are they the same as Radiant Garden? Are the people just as nice and thoughtful as the people of our world? My mind has been looking towards the open sky as of late. Maybe someday I will make it out of this world and go to strange new places, hoping to help any person in need and meeting new people that I can call friends.

Just the thought of traveling to new worlds got me excited with hope. But for now, this town is all that I need right now because this place is where my friends and family lived and I never want to lose them.

Shortly after I showered and got dressed, I walked out of my room and went to the kitchen to enjoy my breakfast. Sitting at the table was my father as usual, but today, he was taking the day off. He didn't really want to take a day off today but he was out of supplies for his shop and the new shipment wasn't going to arrive until later today. Because of this, my dad wasn't wearing his regular workman clothing, rather he was wearing a white shirt with a combination light blue and dark blue over jacket with sky blue jeans and white shoes. My father doesn't get much time off, but when he does, he usually spends much of his free time with my mother and me.

Shortly after I was finished with my breakfast, my father put down his paper and took me outside for a walk around the town. As we were walking, we started to chat about anything that came to mind. As we made it to the open plaza, we stopped at the ice cream stand and we brought two sea-salt ice cream bars. My father told me that he loved sea-salt ice cream and he would eat it every day as a child. But now, since he is busy with the shop, he doesn't have time to enjoy what Radiant Garden has to offer.

After both of us finished our ice cream bars, I looked down on my stick. The stick said 'Winner' on it. I showed my father the stick and he got a big smile on his face because I found a rare Winner stick which entitled me for a free ice cream bar. I was excited when I heard that because I never won anything before.

As my father and I were returning home, we saw my mother rushing out with tears in her eyes, like something was very wrong. My mother doesn't cry that often only when something bad happens.

"Honey, what's wrong?" My father said as he held her in his arms.

"Richard, it's Mrs. Beaumont, she has fallen ill and she can't wake up." My mother said as another tear falls down the side of her face.

"Oh, how terrible." My father said as he comforted her. "I hope that she will be okay soon." Then he turned to me, as I was next to Mom.

"Sky, I think you should go back home." He said in a calm voice.

"But what are Kairi? I mean, she is all by herself." I said.

My mother wiped the tear away from her face.

"Don't worry; she is safely at our house. We better get back." She said.

"Okay." I said as both of my parents and I started to walk back to the house. But what I didn't notice was a dark puddle following me.

When we were home, Kairi was laying down on the couch not looking so good. Her blue eyes were darker than usual and her expression wasn't as cheerful. When my mother saw this, she ran towards her.

"Kairi? Are you alright?" My mother said as she ran up to her.

But Kairi didn't answer back; instead she just sat up and stood still, like a lifeless puppet. My mother felt her head, checking if she has a fever.

"Well, she isn't running a fever." My mother said. "I better go make some soup for you, Kairi. You just stay right there, I'll be right back." Then, my mother walked for the kitchen to make some chicken soup with my father walking behind her.

As she left the room, I walked up to her with a scared expression upon my face.

"Kairi? Are you okay?" I said as I reached out my hand to grab her hand.

But before I could reach her, the black puddle entered my house and rose up right in front of me. This creature was different than the ones that Kairi and I saw just months ago. The creature was small with long feet and fingers, two antennas on its head, and yellow eyes. As I saw the creature, I gave out a cry in fear. The sound of my yell made Kairi snap out of it and she also gave out a cry. As soon as my father heard us yelling, he ran back into the living room and saw the creature.

"Sky, Kairi, look out!" My father said as he raced in to grab both Kairi and me. He grabbed both of us and took us to the kitchen, where my mother was wondering what the screaming was about.

When we entered the kitchen, my mother also gave out a cry when she saw the creature heading for us. In my mind, I was wishing that Aqua or Mickey were here to protect us. The creature stepped closer to us. Just as he was ready to attack, a blade came flying in front of us, destroying the creature dead on. As I looked over my right shoulder, I saw my father with a Keyblade in his hand. This Keyblade had red and white on the shaft along with a square white guard with a black handle, teeth at the end of the shaft that resembled a ring like the ones he makes in the shop and a keychain with a blue bow-tie at the end of it.

Also on my father's left arm was a piece of light blue armor with a gold button on it. When he got both Kairi and I out of the living room, he quickly rushed back into his room to grab the armor on his left arm.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." My father said as he held his Keyblade in his right hand.

"Richard? What's going on? What was that thing?" My mother shouted to him. Right now, she had lost her self-control.

"Heartless." He said with some fear in his breath. "And I think that there will be more of them soon enough. Now come on, we need to get to the castle."

"Why the castle?" My mother asked.

"Because it's safer there then it is here, now let's go." My father said. As we got outside, Kairi started to run towards her grandmother's house.

"Kairi, where are you going?" My mother asked.

"I need to check up on Grandma." She said as she heads back to her house.

But before she could reach the house, a group of Heartless, similar to the one that my father defeated just a few minutes ago, appeared and stood in front of Kairi. Kairi gave out a loud cry and stood frozen in her tracks in fear. But before any of the Heartless could attack, a voice rang out from behind us.

"Thunder!"

As this voice rang out, 4 rays of lightning bolts came out of the blue and hit the Heartless dead on, making them disappear on impact. My mother came rushing up to grab Kairi away from the Heartless while I turned my head around to see who was helping us. I saw my father aiming his Keyblade up into the sky. Then, he gave another cry.

"Thunder!"

Another ray of lightning bolts came flying down in the exact area where the first attack hit, making the Heartless step back. Then my father grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from them.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" My father said as he kept pulling me away.

Then, my father lifted me in his arms and both my parents with Kairi and myself in hand ran from the plaza towards the castle. I looked behind them, seeing our house and Mrs. Beaumont's house being overran by Heartless and darkness. Then, I looked over towards Kairi, who was crying from the loss of her grandmother.

As my mother and father made it to the flower garden, both of them were winded from running and carrying us, so they stopped and let us down. My father looked a bit more winded than my mother but since he used magic and was carrying me, he used more energy than she did.

"Is…is…every…one…okay?" My father said as he tried to catch his breath.

"We're…okay, honey." My mother said.

"That's…good…to hear." My father said as he regained his breath.

After a few seconds of silence, I grabbed my father's arm.

"Father." I said with fear in my breath and tears rolling down my face. "What were those things?"

"Those things were the Heartless." My father said as he went down to one knee to comfort me. "I'm afraid that they have found a way to enter our world."

"What will they want with our world?" I asked.

"I don't know, son." My father said to me as he reached out his left hand and placed it upon my left shoulder. But in his mind, my father knew that our world was falling into darkness, but he told me that he didn't know because he didn't want me to worry.

Then, I looked at his Keyblade, which was still in his hand.

"Father, why do you have that weapon?" I asked him.

My father stood up and looked down upon me while I looked up upon him.

"I have this weapon because I was a Keyblade Wielder back before you were born." My father explained. "You see, Sky, our family have been the keepers of light since the ancient times. We have been placed in charge of protecting the one thing that gives us light and hope for our world: Kingdom Hearts. A long time ago, our world was connected with the other world and the people of those worlds were bathed in the light of Kingdom Hearts. But over time, people wanted to keep the light for themselves, which created darkness in their hearts. That in turn created a fierce battle between the ones with light and the ones with darkness called 'The Keyblade War.' This battle lasted for a long time until Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness where it still resides today."

"The world was covered in darkness, never to have light again, but the light found its way into the hearts of children and those children rebuilt the worlds and filling them with their light. Since that time, there have been Keyblade Wielders and Keyblade Masters to keep the balance of light and darkness in check. Your Grandfather was a Keyblade Master, I, on the other hand, was only a Keyblade Wielder. I was going to be a Keyblade Master until I hurt my back during my test which made me hang up my Keyblade. And I believe that someday, you will be a wielder as well."

As he said that, my eyes opened up wide. My father's story was almost exact as Mrs. Beaumont's story about light and darkness. And my father was telling me that someday I will carry on the tradition of my family and protect the world from darkness.

But just as my father was going to tell more about the Keyblade, a small rumble started to shake the ground around us.

"What's that?" My mother cried out.

"I don't know." My father said. "But we better head for the castle for safety."

As all four of us ran towards the steps of the castle, a group of Heartless stopped us. These Heartless were bigger than the ones that we meet a while ago. While they were small, these ones were taller with two longer antennas and longer claws. They also had faint blue veins mainly on their head, shoulders, and legs, boot-shaped feet, and yellow eyes.

The Heartless quickly surrounded us, making any attempts to escape futile. My father held his Keyblade in front of him, ready to defend us. Two of them wiggled their bodies and jumped towards my father. When he saw them in the air, he sliced both of them before they could land. Then a few more tried the same maneuver but were quickly defeated by my father's Keyblade. But while Kairi and I were watching him, another Heartless came sliding in behind us and scratched my mother's right arm, making her fall in pain. She gave out a cry and went to the ground. When my father heard her, his eyes widened.

"Elizabeth!" He cried out as he ran towards her side. "You get away from my wife!"

But as he reached her, another group of Heartless came rising up and one of them hit my father in the back, making him fall towards her. When he landed, his Keyblade disappeared in a ray of light and the piece of armor came off of his arm, sliding towards where Kairi and I were.

"Mother, Father!" I cried out.

But it was too late; six Heartless had already surrounded them. Then, a portal of darkness appeared underneath them, making them sink down into the darkness. My eyes were filling with tears of fear as I watched my parents, the ones that have been with me since the moment I was born, disappearing into the darkness. Before they disappeared, I heard my father cry out for me.

"Sky! Get Kairi out of here! Don't worry about us, we will find you again. Remember, we love you!"

As he said that, both my parents sank down into the darkness along with the Heartless that were covering them. Then, the portal of darkness closed as quickly as it appeared, leaving nothing behind. My eyes were gushing out tears of sadness and fear as both of the parents were gone, leaving Kairi and me by ourselves. Kairi was also crying as well, watching them dive into darkness.

After a few moments, I wiped the tears out of my eyes with my right arm and I walked over towards Kairi. Right before I reached her, I spotted the piece of armor that my father left behind. I grabbed it off the ground and held it tight in my hands. This piece was what was left of my family and I was never going to let go of it. I placed it on my left shoulder, as my father did. Then, I walked up to Kairi.

"Come on, Kairi, we better get up to the castle." I said as calmly as I could.

"Okay." She said, still having tears in her eyes.

I still had tears in my eyes as well, but I knew that I had to protect Kairi at all costs. It would have been what my father would have wanted.

So both of us made our way to the castle, hoping that the worst was over. As we reached the top of the stairs, another rumble came across the land. Both of us turned towards the plaza where my parents were swallowed by the darkness and saw hundreds of Heartless covering the plaza, making everyone and everything in their path fall into darkness. The sky also turned towards darkness, making the light of the sun disappear in a deep sheet of darkness.

Both Kairi and I were scared to death when we saw them. I thought to myself that this was the end of us. We held each other tight, ready to be taken into darkness. But suddenly, Kairi's necklace started to glow. She looked down and held it in her hand.

"What's happening?" She said.

"I don't know." I said back to her.

Just then, a ray of light surrounded us as the Heartless headed right for us. But before they could touch us, the light started to make the castle along with the world disappear around us. But before the world disappeared, I turned my head and spotted a man with long white hair and a lab coat watching us with his arms crossed and a small smirch on his face. Then, the light fully covered us and the world was gone.

We were alone again, but this time, we were without our families, our homes, our world. The light started to disappear around us, only to be coating Kairi with a cover of light, leaving darkness to cover me. I turned towards Kairi, who was heading away from me.

"Kairi!" I cried out.

"Sky….." She started to say but she started to faint and her eyes closed.

"Kairi!" I cried out again.

But this time she didn't answer back. But then, she truly disappeared in a ray of light, leaving me by myself. But before I could go anything else, my eyes started to close as well. I could feel the darkness enter my body. I started to forget everything in my life: my family, my friends, especially Kairi but the one thing that I was losing the most was myself. I was falling into darkness.

But before my heart was truly lost, the piece of armor on my shoulder started to shine. Then, my body began to cover in dark blue armor with white patches on my chest and legs along with patches of red and orange on my arms and legs as well. Then, my face was covered with a dark blue helmet with a black mask covering my eyes.

My body slowly fell into the darkness surrounding me. I kept falling and falling with no end in sight until a small ray of light appeared below me and I entered that light. When I went through it, the darkness around me turned into light as the sight of a small town appeared below me. My body slowly lowered into this town and I landed safely onto the ground.

When I landed, the crunching of my armor touching the ground could be heard. Then, as quickly as the armor covered me, the armor disappeared back into the piece from my father, leaving me on the ground alone and unconscious.

"Sky." A voice said inside my head. "Remember that you will always have light within you and the darkness will never take your heart as long as you remember who you are. You are the one that will help him to open the door."

**Author's Notes:**

**And so the journey has begun. Onto Chapter 4.**


	4. The Start of New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts. Thank you.**

Chapter 4: The Start of New Beginnings

[Setting: Radiant Garden?]

"_Come on Sky! Let's go pick some more flowers_."

Kairi was pulling at my arm wanting me to join her. After a few more tugs, I gave in and we walked towards the flower garden. As I was walking with her, the world around me didn't seem quite right. The town was jiggling, like a big bowl of gelatin was covering the city or seeing the reflection in a pool of water. Something didn't feel right about my world.

As Kairi and I made it to the flower garden, Kairi went over to the flower beds and started to pick flowers. I looked over to my right and I see some silhouettes facing the other direction. I rush over to them and find out that the silhouettes were Aqua and Mickey: the same two that Kairi and I were saved by not so long ago.

"Aqua, Mickey!" I cried out.

But they didn't respond back. So I called their names again.

"Aqua, Mickey? It's me, Sky."

But still no response from either of them. I ran up to them and I reach out for Aqua's right arm.

"Aqua, don't you remember me?" I asked her.

But before I could get an answer, she turned around and looked at me. When I looked up, I quickly jumped back away from her. What I saw wasn't Aqua, or at least how I remember her. Her face was darkened with black streaks on both sides of her face, her hair was jet black and her eyes were orange. Mickey also turned around and upon his face were black streaks similar to the ones on Aqua's face and his eyes were the same orange as Aqua's eyes.

"Aqua? Mickey?" I said with some fear upon my breath.

They looked at me, which only increase my fear. Then, Aqua moved her right hand down to her side and summoned her Keyblade while Mickey did the same and summoned his Keyblade. When I saw them summoning them, I knew that these weren't the same two people that I met months before. So, I turned around and ran back towards where Kairi was. But before I could reach her, Mickey came jumping above me and landed down just a few feet where Kairi was at. I stopped in my tracks, wondering what he was going to do. But then, Kairi started to disappear behind Mickey.

"Kairi!" I said as I reached out my hand towards her.

But it was already too late: Kairi was gone, leaving me with Mickey and Aqua, who had walked toward me. I looked back to see here standing near where I was. But as I looked back towards Mickey, an army of little creatures rose around me, closing off any path to escape. There were three kinds of creatures: one kind had triangle-shaped heads, the second kind had small bodies with antennas on their heads, and the third kind were like the second kind except they were taller.

"You will never escape the darkness." Aqua and Mickey said in unison. "All hearts begin and end in darkness."

By now, my fear paralyzed my body and I couldn't move. My heart was racing in fear; sweat was coming down from my face. As I looked on, I saw the town disappear around us, leaving only me, Aqua, Mickey, and the group of creatures surrounding us. I turned my head slightly to the left and find the sight of both my parents but before I could call out to them, they faded away. I looked over to my right and find Kairi standing there, but she also faded away.

That is when I knew that I was truly alone. I fell to my knees, feeling the pain in my heart, feeling the darkness taking my heart, making me start to fade away.

But just as my body was about to be fully faded away, a light came shining from above me and a beam of light hit the ground in front of me. The power of that light made the creatures around me along with Aqua and Mickey disappear along with the world around me.

I looked up and saw nothing but white. I rose to my feet and quickly looked around, trying to find anything or anybody.

"Hello?" I yelled.

But there was no answer.

"Where am I?" I asked myself. "How did I get here? More importantly, where is here?"

Just then, a figure appeared from behind me. I turned around and saw a young man, possibly in his early teens, standing there. This person had brown spikey hair with blue eyes, a red jumpsuit with a blue jacket, white gloves, and yellow shoes.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm the one that will open the door." The boy said.

Just then, a light came shining from his heart which blinded me. I placed my right arm near my face to shield me from the blinding effects of the light. The boy faded into the light as I did as well, but my eyes started to feel heavy, so heavy that they closed. But as quickly as they closed, I opened them again.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in a room lying on a green bed. In this room, the walls were green with small pictures of oceans, land, and the sky all around along with a green clock over the door. I slowly sat up from my bed, wondering what happened to me. Then, I realized that this place wasn't my bedroom or any room that I could remember. The things that happened to me weren't real, they were a dream.

"What happened?" I asked myself. "Where am I?"

I hopped down off the bed and I walked over to the doorway. I opened the door and found myself in a hallway with 3 doors leading to different rooms and 2 sets of double doors leading outside. So I started walking towards one of the double doors and I walked outside. There, I saw a few shops across where I was standing, shops that were different from the ones from Radiant Garden. Over to my left was a big white building with 3 pillars rising from the top of the building and a bell tower can also be seen. Over towards my right was a water fountain with a mural of butterflies and flowers.

I was startled when I saw this new world. This world was different from my world, my home. I have always dreamed about heading to different worlds but I never would have thought that I don't have a world to return to. As I stood there, tears start to fall down my face, for the first time in my life, I didn't have anyone. Mom, Dad, Kairi, Mrs. Beaumont: nobody.

"How did I arrive here?" I asked myself. "The last thing I remember was Kairi and I being taken from our…" Then, I quickly looked right and left hoping to spot Kairi.

"Kairi!" I cried out. But there was no answer from anybody. So I cried out here name again with the same results.

"Maybe she is in another part of this town. I better go look for her." I said to myself as I started to explore this new world.

I opened the big doors that lead out of the area and I found myself in a big plaza where a few people were at. I walked down to the plaza hoping to find her or at least figure out where I am.

"Ah, I see that you are finally awake, little boy; thought you might have been dead." A voice said behind me.

When I heard this voice, I turned around behind me and I see a woman walking down the stairs. This woman was wearing a black shirt with a white skirt and black high heel shoes. She also had blonde hair and cyan eyes.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Of course I'm talking to you. You and I are the one ones that are here." She said as she reached the bottom of the stairway. "So, what's your name?"

"Sky." I said with a touch of fear on my breath. "And you are…"

"The name's Arlene." She said. "So, Sky huh? That seems like a boring name to me. Where are you from, Sky?"

"Radiant Garden." I said.

"And now, you are here." Arlene said as she started to walk around me.

"Where is here?" I asked.

"Well, here is Traverse Town." She answered. "A world where lost souls come to when their world is gone."

"So, this is another world?" I asked.

"Do you have cotton in your ears? Yes, this is another world." She answered. "Man, you are a slow learner. Of course, if you were quicker, then you would have escaped the darkness."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped back.

"Oh, nothing." She said. "It's best that you don't know. Now, I have to go take care of a few things, stay out of my way and you will be comfortable in this world. Cross my path when I'm busy, and, well, let's just say, you won't cross it again. Ta ta."

Then, she starts walking towards the doors where I came in through and left, leaving me by myself.

"_Man, is everyone this mean in this world?"_ I thought to myself.

But before I could ponder another word, I heard another voice behind me.

"Don't worry about her, she is always like that."

I turned around and what I find was a girl standing near another set of doors off to my left. She was wearing a white top along with green pants and brown shoes. Her hair was light brown and rolled back into a ponytail. Her eyes were dark green.

"The name's Erika." She said as she walked towards me.

"I'm Sky." I said back.

"So, Sky, you are from out of town, huh?"

"Yes, I am. Though, I didn't really want to leave."

"We all don't get that choice."

"What do you mean?"

"You see," she started to explain. "I have been here in this world for about a year now. My home world was swallowed by darkness and like you, I ended up here where all people that don't have a home to go back to end up at. But it seemed that I was the only one to end up here. All of my friends and family are gone."

I hanged down my head in despair, hearing about her story made me believe that I lost everybody that I know forever.

"So, do you believe that you will return to your world again?" I asked her.

She stopped right in front of me and looked up to the stars overhead.

"I don't know if I will or not." She said. "But I still believe that I will. My grandfather once told me when I was younger that all hearts have invisible bonds that connect us together. And someday, those bonds would lead us back to each other."

"Sounds like your grandfather was very wise." I said.

"Well, he wasn't too wise, but he did care for all of us very much." She said. "I do miss him, along with my whole family."

A tear came running down her face.

"I hope that you do too." I said.

She smiled back at me and I gave a small smile back.

"So, do you have a place to stay?" She asked me.

"I don't know if I do." I said. "I just awaken just a while ago."

"Well, if you need a place to stay, I have just the place." She said.

"Okay, thank you." I said.

"Think nothing of it Sky." She said as she grabbed my arm and started to take me towards the doors that she was near when we first met just a bit ago.

As both of us were walking, I thought to myself about Kairi.

"_Kairi, wherever you are, I hope you're safe."_

[Location: Destiny Islands]

Meanwhile, on the faraway world on the Destiny Islands, a meteor shower can be seen from one of the outside islands. On this island were two young boys playing tag on the beach. One of the boys had short spike, light brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with red shorts and brown sandals. The other boy was a bit older than the first boy. He had short, light silver hair with light blue eyes. He was wearing a yellow shirt, gray pants, and white shoes with a blue stripe running along the side of his shoes.

Just as the silver hair boy was about to catch the brown hair boy, he stopped and looked up to the meteor shower.

"Hey, Sora, look!" He said as he pointed up towards the sky.

Sora looked up and sees the fantastic sight of the meteor shower.

"Cool." He said while his eyes opened wide.

Just then, his eyes look toward the setting sun and on the shoreline, he saw a young girl lying on the beach. He gave out a gasp and he turned back towards his friend.

"Riku, look." Sora said as he pointed back towards the girl.

Riku looked to where Sora was pointing and saw the girl lying on the beach. He started to run to her along with Sora. Both of them reach her and Riku pulled her away from the water.

"Hey!" Riku cried out. "Hey, are you okay?"

The girl didn't respond.

"Sora, you stay here with her, I'm going to go find some help." Riku said as he turned back towards where a few adults were sitting at.

"Okay." Sora said as Riku took off.

What they didn't know what this girl came from another world: my world. You see, this girl is Kairi, who had fallen asleep right when both of us were separated. Her necklace was still glowing with a faint light, a light that will become a greater light.

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for the delay, but here it is. Hopefully Chapter 5 will be up by either the end of this week or early next week.**


End file.
